Architectural coverings, such as coverings for architectural structures or features, including walls and openings, such as windows, doorways, archways, or other architectural structure/feature, have taken numerous forms for many years. Many coverings include a motor assembly for moving a retractable shade (such as a sheet of material) between an extended position and a retracted position. The motor assembly typically is attached at one end to a stationary structure (such as an end cap) and includes a drive structure at an opposite end for rotating a roller tube. During use, the motor assembly typically generates a torque about its longitudinal axis for rotating the roller tube and moving the retractable shade between the extended and retracted positions. If the connection of the motor assembly to the stationary structure is not sufficient to withstand the torque load, then the motor assembly may detach from the stationary structure during use, which may disconnect the motor assembly from its power source, damage electrical components associated with the motor assembly, and/or cause other damage to the covering. If the connection of the drive structure to a drive shaft of the motor assembly is not sufficient to withstand the torque load, then the drive structure may slip relative to the drive shaft, reducing the accuracy and/or efficiency of the motor assembly.
The motor assembly generally includes electrical components for operation of the motor assembly. During use, the covering may cause the generation of static electricity. For example, during extension and/or retraction of the retractable shade into and out of a head rail, static electricity may be generated. Static electricity also may be transmitted to the covering through a user's fingers after the user walks across the floor and touches the covering, such as to actuate a switch for the motor assembly. The static electricity may be harmful to the electrical components of the motor assembly if the static electricity discharges through sensitive electrical components (such as a printed circuit board).
The motor assembly typically is positioned at one end of a head rail of the covering. Generally, some components of the motor assembly (such as the electrical components) are positioned external to the roller tube due to size constraints within the roller tube. Some motor assemblies position these components along an inner surface of the stationary structure, thereby limiting the width dimension of the retractable shade and resulting in a light gap along the edges of the covering.